Talk:Specimen 9/@comment-26829173-20150728091617
I called Specimen 9's true form being the final boss, just not the way it was in the game. My thought was that at Room 945, you would get an elevator room. Upon pressing the button, the words TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD would flash on the screen repeatedly and finally stop when the elevator stops. The player must go through 4 more normal rooms with no specimen. The door to Room 950 is covered in caution tape, warning signs and blood. Room 950, same tileset as the Threshold of Consciousness rooms. The Cat appears one last time and gives the player a cryptic warning about what is ahead before disappearing. Room 951 is a large room with Specimen 9 in the middle, floating above some red decapitated body parts. Specimen 9 pieces himself back together and starts coming after the player. Now, before the update, I thought 9's full body would be massive, seeing how big just his head was. He would take up entire hallways and chase after the player, who must then run from him for 48 rooms while dodging his attacks. While his projectile attacks are powerful, contact with him will be instant death. In Room 999, Specimen 9 is seemingly gone. His chase music stops, the tileset returns to normal, and everything seems to be quiet again. You are finally safe in this hallway, or so you think. Except, Room 999 is always that endless hallway where Specimen 9 kills you. Players who have never encountered this will give a little "huh?" while experienced players who know everything about Specimen 9 will give a "not this again". But you can just enter the door on the left like you always do, right? Broken. You have no choice but forward. Is this it? After all that you've been through, your fate is sealed here. You accept that all hope is lost and walk forward. The walls close in on you, and eventually you can no longer move. You hear AMPUTATED MARSHMALLOW play as a red figure appears at the end of the hall. It's over. Specimen 9 comes after you, and right before he gets to you he is stopped by one thing: Himself. Specimen 9 realizes that his massive size prevents him from coming any closer. He is stuck, right in front of you. Now is your chance. He is within axe range and unable to move. You can now swing as fast as you can. Specimen 9 starts to crack, and eventually is destroyed completely. Piles of red rubble lay on the floor and he is exterminated for good. The walls widen up and you find yourself able to move again, and a door is at the end of the hallway. Room 1000, a "Spooky" room with two doors at the end like Room 500. Last meeting with Spooky. She is shocked you made it past Specimen 9, and sadly says you're free to go and disappears. You are presented with two doors: An exit door, and a door to Room 1001, endless mode.